Moments of the Four Horsemen
by Luvdamarauders13
Summary: After the heist and the joining of the Eye, the Four Horsemen are stuck together. Laying low and waiting for the Eye to contact them, the performers will get pretty bored. So what should do they do? Read to find out... This is a oneshot series, rated T because of minor language.
1. Discussing the Past

**Hello people! So I have recently watched the Now You See Me movie and simply fell in love with it. I got the urge to write a oneshot series so here it is! Expect weekly update intervals.**

**Please leave reviews for critism and comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Now You See Me or any of it's characters. Though I have recently hired a lawyer to change that.**

* * *

"Do you guys sometimes miss it? You know, the chase, the heist, the tricks, everything. How we evaded Interpol and the FBI and stuff?" Henley Reeves, escape artist, asked. The horsemen were lounging around in their penthouse in New York, their new headquarters. It was very roomy, blueprints and plans hanging on the walls here and there, and very neat (due to Daniel's neat-freakedness). Sitting on the white couch, Jack put his phone down.

"I guess so. I mean, it was exciting and stuff but most of the time it was pretty stressful. Remember when we had to leave headquarters because the FBI was parked right outside the door and I was left to burn all the papers? I thought I was going to go to jail!" Jack recalled. Just thinking about it made his muscles tense.

Merritt faked a hurt gasp. "Are you saying you didn't trust our plan? Jack, you do know how to hurt an old man." Jack punched Merritt playfully on the sofa. "Come on dude, it was pretty scary. Rhodes was like punching me and tackling me and everything. You know, I still feel kind of bad for kicking his ass back there."

"Must've been awkward to see him at the carousel," Daniel commented, eyes still trained on the book he was reading. Recalling the carousel incident made him slightly smile. Then he remembered when Henley grabbed his hand right before they all jumped on and tried to force down the rush of heat spreading up to his face.

"What was your favorite trick?" Henley asked. "I think mine was the first show, when we 'robbed the bank.' It was just hilarious to see that French guy with the helmet on, he looked so stupid." She laughed. "Wonder how the FBI reacted in the interrogation when he started playing the violin." The other horsemen grinned at the thought.

"Mine was when the audience jumped onto Dylan," said Jack, who turned to Merritt. "That was a fine bit of work, Mr. McKinney." He grinned and tipped his fedora to the sleight.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilder. Personally, I just loved watching Daniel try to read Tressler on the plane. I mean, what you said was just pure bullshit. I know it was part of the plan but that was a complete failure," the mentalist said amusedly. "Jack here could've done _way_ better." Daniel put the book down and glared at him. "Hey, I don't read people for a living. At least we got the information we needed. "

"But seriously Danny, you were just hilarious," Henley said smiling. "I don't know what you were trying to do. Where did you even get the ideas?" He looked at her annoyedly.

"Hey Atlas. You still haven't answered yet. What was your favorite part?" Jack looked at Daniel. The show master thought a bit before answering. "The whole thing. The chase, the heist, the shows, the run, all of it."

"Even us?" Merritt said in a falsetto voice, batting his eyelashes. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well, sometimes. Most of the time, I just wanted to rip your head off."

"Hey hey hey, don't get all graphic with this. There are small children in the room!" Merritt put his hands over Jack's ears. Daniel threw this book at Merritt. Lucky for him, it wasn't a hardcover or a very long book. But it still hurt.

"Ow! Hey man!" The mentalist got up to slap him but Henley (luckily) interfered. She pushed Merritt back onto the couch and glared at Daniel. He shrugged and gave a crooked smirk. She sighed and sat back down.

"Anyway, does anyone else feel bad about selling out Art? I mean, he was a good sponsor. Did you see his expression? I think he was really hurt…" Henley looked at them.

"At the time, I was thrilled because I had never done something like that before. But, in retrospect, I do feel a tiny bit guilty," Jack replied. "It was kind of careless of him to be fooling around with us, though. He could've realized that he was indirectly telling us the answers to personal questions. Then again, that would've kept us from joining the Eye, which would've been bad."

Daniel went to pick up his book but Merritt slapped his hands before he could. "We don't let irresponsible people next to highly effective and dangerous weapons," he said in a rough voice, crossing his arms intimidatingly. Daniel gave him a look that said, _What the heck, man?_ Jack and Henley laughed.

"Are you all ganging up on me now?" Henley rolled her eyes.

"Yes Danny, we're all conspiring against you to kick you out of the Four Horsemen," she said sarcastically.

Daniel sighed and went back to the shelves to get a new book. This time, it was thick and hardcover, as thick as a dictionary. Merritt widened his eyes. "Oh, no no no no. You are _not_ going to use _that_ book." He snatched the book out of his hands and threw it to the couch on the other side of the room.

"It doesn't take a book to threaten people," said Jack as he suddenly summoned and fanned out cards in both his hands. Two cards darted out of his hands as he threw them, each going straight the other boys' foreheads. They both glared at the youngest member as he shrugged. Henley clapped while chuckling.

"You boys are so hilarious," she said smiling. Merritt bowed mockingly while Jack gave her a lopsided smile. Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. Henley tilted her head and smiled at him in the way that made him feel like she was silently teasing him to give a smart-alec retort like he usually did before.

"Is that a complement?" He asked. She shrugged. "It depends on how you look at it. If you are someone like Jack, you might. But for you, you are the type of person who would take that as a challenge." He gave her a skeptical look. She grinned.

Merritt looked at the two's exchange. "Ookay, I think that this is too much sexual tension in the room for comfort. Come on Jack, we needn't be here when they start frick-fracking." Henley and Daniel blushed.

"Shut up Merritt!" they said in unison.

"Aw, they're even talking at the same time! This is definitely one hardcore couple," Jack teased, suddenly getting into the whole Danley-shipping thing.

Merritt high fived him. Daniel and Henley rolled their eyes and left the room.

"I wonder what they're doing…" Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Merritt laughed.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be here to hear the sounds they're going to make."


	2. Daniel Atlas

**HELLO!**

**So I have kept my promise and written a new chapter within a week. YAYYY! *confetti* HAPPY EARLY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**A shoutout to my first two commenters Blue Obsidian Butterfly and cloundshadow! *even more confetti* This chapter was a request from both of them to write more Danley so here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I have also been wondering if any of you wonderful readers have any requests for story ideas. If so, please comment them! But reviews are always more than welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Now You See Me. My lawyer lost the case. :(**

**(BTW, I had recently gotten into the Broadway musical, A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder. See if you can find the lyric reference. I'll tell you what it is somewhere in the later chapters.)**

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder or any of their songs. Sadly. *tear***

* * *

He was never perfect.

Oh, he tried to seem like he was but really never was anything near perfection.

Henley was on her bed, holding one of the flyers to one of their performances when she was still his assistant. Danny was in the middle (of course) in a stereotypical magician's hat and suit, white gloves introducing the title: "J. Daniel Atlas's Magic Show". It was cheesy, no doubt. She was in the backround, in one of the glittery, crazily small outfits that he made her wear. The red dress had a low neckline, no sleeves, was short up to mid-thigh and had glitter and sequins and feathers everywhere. It was one of her least favorites.

She remembered the show well. It was one of few in which he had afforded a stage with good lighting. It was also the show where he actually made contact with her during the act. And she felt that numbing yet electrifying feeling coursing throughout her body.

_The show started out as usual, him introducing himself on the stage (big applause) and she introduced (getting wolf whistles, yet not nearly as much attention). _

_Halfway through the show, she was walking towards Danny to give him his 'magic wand' to make the confetti burst in the stands. The heels were red and 5 inches high. During practice, she had tripped thousands of times, him never helping her get up, like a gentleman should. On the stage she carefully walked to him. When she was 3 feet within his range about to give him the wand, she tripped._

_What she expected was to fall like she normally did, except with a gasp from the audience, disapproving looks from the crowd, utter embarrassment and a sneer from Daniel for ruining the show. This was one of the few moments where she was grateful for his control-freakedness. There wasn't going to be anything screwing up the show. Not this one, not any one. _

_She was bracing herself for the fall when she felt an arm at the small of her back, the part that had exposed her skin. Henley felt his calloused palm and long, slim fingers wrapped around waist. He did an elegant dip with her and propped her back up. Regaining her senses, she smiled and curtsied and gave him the wand to do his act._

_"__Thank you, Henley," he had said smoothly, as if nothing had threatened to mess up the show. He went to do whatever the hell he was going to do. She stepped aside to her place in the shadows and watched as Daniel waved the wand to make balloons appear 'out of nowhere'. _

_Yet she wasn't processing any of this._

_She was in her own thoughts._

_All she thought about was how he felt against her skin. How natural, how nice, how perfect it had felt._

_And why the hell it felt that way._

That was one of the only times she screwed up, yet the only time she had made physical contact with him during that. He had never bothered to help her up after that.

He was arrogant, cocky, but yet she knew that he was indeed very talented. And smart. And how good he was with his hands. And how handsome he was. Henley would never admit it to his face because his head didn't need to get any fatter (for she feared it might float off) but he was indeed very, very good-looking. Most of the time he used that for careless uses.

Usually when she was went out to buy some food, Daniel had already gone out to the bar and had brought home a girl. She always had to peek into the keyhole and do something else until the girl had put on her clothes, given him her number, and had left until she could come in. He had done this with dozens of young women, impressed with his show, bringing them home for cheap sex and never making any contact with them ever again.

The first time she had seen him do it was when she had gone out clothes shopping.

_"__I'll be back at 8. There's a new boutique down the street and I have to go. Don't worry, all the money is mine, not yours. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Henley said to Danny, who was lying on the couch, randomly shuffling cards._

_ "__Okay," he said lazily. "Don't get anything too expensive."_

_She left and caught a cab and went to the store, _Labelle's Clothes. _It was a shop that had very fine and soft fabrics, especially silk, and had made plenty of dresses. They were unique because of the modern design perfectly incorporated with the feel of natural wonders. The scent was fresh, something of flowers, when she walked in. One of the dresses that had caught her eye was one of the plainer dresses._

_It was sleeveless, but had a straight and not revealing neckline. The top was solid light scarlet and had a light red skirt, getting darker as it neared to the bottom. There were simple flowers on the right corner, varying in a range of sunset colors: gold, tangerine, dark yellow. The skirt went down to her knees and when she touched it, the fabric was as smooth as silk. _

_She was attracted to the dress because it was so different from the costumes that she had worn for shows. Those clothes were skimpy, glittery, uncomfortable, and were only made for attention. This dress was mild, soft and simple. She loved it. _

_When she checked the price tag, she gasped. It wasn't as high as she thought it would be. The price was $180.00. A bit more expensive than her other normal clothes, but not obscenely up there. Immediately, she took it off the rack and went into the dressing room. Zipping up the back, she felt how cool yet pleasing feeling it had when it rested against her body and looked at herself in the mirror. _Not too bad, _she thought to herself. Henley changed back into her regular clothes and bought the dress. Thanking the cashier girl, she took the bag and went home. _

_She checked her watch. 7:40 "_Huh," _she thought. _"Ah well, finishing early shouldn't be a problem." _She took the elevator and went to the apartment that she and Daniel shared, unlocked the door and went inside. _

_ "__Danny, I'm ba-" She was cut off by the sight of him and a blonde, both half naked, making out on the couch. She dropped her bag to the floor with a _thud _against the hardwood floor. They both stopped and turned around. The girl screamed and got off him, frantically covering her body while Daniel sighed and walked towards her, not even bothering to put his shirt back on. _

_ "__Henley, I can explain," he said. She looked at him and the girl, disgust written all over her face._

_ "__You know, I kind of already guessed," she said. Leaving him speechless, she crossed her arms and turned to the girl. "Okay. Let me take a shot at this. Danny brought you home after going to the bar and you two decided to hook up two seconds after meeting each other. You two decided to have sex until I barged into your cloud nine." The blonde looked at him horrified and put her dress back on. _

_In a tiny and high voice she said, "Hey Danny, I'm just going to go now. Here's my number if you ever want to call me again." She quickly scribbled her number with pen on his hand and scurried out of the room, not even bothering to smooth out her hair or cover the hickeys on her neck. Once the door shut, Henley turned to him with a look that meant he was in some deep trouble. He sighed._

_ "__Okay, okay, you caught me," Daniel said with his hand running through his hair. "I have been doing this for a while, if you want to know. Just, next time, look in through the peephole when you're about to come in." She looked at him with a mortified expression on her face. "WHAT THE HELL?" He winced._

_"__Are you seriously in the spot to make decisions after I caught you and some slut frick fracking after I just bought clothes? Do you even know her name?"_

_"__Ella," he muttered. She glared at him. "When's your next meeting?"_

_"__She means nothing," he said as he washed her number clean off his hand without giving it a second glance._

Henley knew how he never cared about any of the girls he went out with. Dozens of nameless brunettes, blondes, redheads came into their apartment every month, hoping that he would call them back when he never did. Daniel was a super casanova.

But he did have a good side.

He is smart and knows just what to do at the right moments. He is funny in the sarcastic way that he is, always remarking every joke in dry humor that shouldn't be funny but somehow is. Daniel is fit and athletic, making him have all the looks that the women, including Henley, would want their man to be like. His personality is arrogant but has a confidence that drives the team forward. During the heist, he had never lost his faith in their success, had always held that arrogant persona around the FBI and Interpol, getting them where they needed to go. The Four Horsemen had never given each other pep talks but Daniel was always that rock that they all needed, that confidence that was always there telling them that there was absolutely no chance that they would fail or go to jail at all.

Sometimes, his ego can die down enough for him to be sympathetic. And times where his control-freakedness would help.

_Henley was sitting on the couch, moaning, holding an ice pack to her left forearm. It had gotten bruised badly during one of her personal practices without Danny as an escape artist. She had driven her arm, while fakely thrashing in her handcuffs, into one of the edges of the closet. It had given her a nasty wound. No blood though, which was good._

_"__Hey, what's u-Henley what happened to you?" Daniel had made his way into the apartment after going out for an afternoon coffee and saw her gritting her teeth and holding the ice pack to her arm and had deduced enough to know that something had happened when he was gone. Putting the coffee cup offhandedly to the counter, he made his way over to her._

_"__What the hell happened?" _

_She sighed and replied, "I bruised my arm during practice today."_

_"__What practice?"_

_"__My escape act practice."_

_He looked at her in shock. "You know why I don't like your escape act things! Because this happens!"_

_She glared at him. "No you don't. You just don't like my escape stunts because they don't need you in it and it's way cooler than your stupid card tricks." He glared back her._

_"__First of all, they're not stupid. Second of all, your acts are not cooler than mine. And finally, I don't care what you think, we have a show in two days and I can't have you showing off that bruise in the show."_

_ "__Then get me something that would cover this."_

_He sighed in exasperation. "We don't have the budget at the moment Henley."_

_ "__Well all your stupid costumes don't have any freaking sleeves Daniel! I'm sorry but you will just have to get by without my help. After all, you're the 'main attraction.' You don't need an assistant for every show."_

_He got up and went to the kitchen. "Fine, but you still need to get better. Funny as it may seem but I do fear for your well-being and I can't have you getting banged up while I'm gone." She stared at his back as he rummaged through the cabinets for some medicine. Never had she imagined that he would be ever taking care of her and actually put effort into it. _

_Never had she imagined that Danny, the arrogant prat, would waste his precious time taking care of his assistant._

Danny was sometimes a jerk.

He is vain, and he is heartless and yet, she could feel in him a shade of sadness that's barely detectable. It made him humble in a way that made him not seem only like a prick, but an actual decent person. He would never admit to things that he messed up on. Or any faults that he _so_ has.

But he can be caring, sophisticated, elegant, and a gentleman. He is charismatic and confident.

He is far from perfect.

But in Henley's eyes, he's close enough.


End file.
